Sleepover
by Joe Zt
Summary: Phineas and Isabella have a sleepover. Based on "The Summer Trip" by fangirlwriting.


**Note: this is fanfiction based on the story which I tried to link here:** **s/12764279/1/The-Summer-Trip but then add fanfiction and .net to the beginning because this site is weird like that.**

Danville, USA

June 2, 2007

"Hey mom? Stacy just invited me over for a sleepover to celebrate the end of school. Can I go?" Candace asked.

"You sure can," Linda replied.

The Flynn family was in the living room. Candace had just gotten off the phone with her best friend. Suddenly, an idea came to Phineas.

"Mom? Can I invite Isabella over to our house tonight for our own sleepover?"

"Sure honey. That's a great idea," replied his mother.

"Yeah, you go, bro!" Candace said at the same time.

And so Phineas made a phone call across the street. Then he and Linda went upstairs to his room. They made all the necessary preparations, including finding an extra trundle bed for Isabella to sleep on.

Later that night, Isabella arrived at the Flynn household. She was very enthusiastic. She had been just 3 years old when they moved in, and since then, her only friend had been Phineas. He had been to her house several times over, but this was the first time he had ever thought to have his bestie stay the night at _his_ house.

Mrs. Flynn answered the door. "Hi Isabella. Come on in," she said.

Isabella bounded in the door and made a beeline straight for Phineas. They spent most of the evening playing games, laughing and having a great time.

When it finally came time to go to sleep, the kids went upstairs to Phineas's room. Phineas showed Isabella to her bed, tucked her in, and then climbed into his own bed. Linda turned out the light.

Phineas and Isabella went to sleep. They both slept peacefully for a while. Then Isabella woke up from a dream.

She had dreamed that she and Phineas had grown up both having romantic feelings for each other, but neither having the courage to admit it. Now they were both 17 and about to head off to college and they just now found out. They had both gone to each other's houses looking for the other one so they could sort out their feelings together. Then they saw each other and, as per the advice of Candace's friend Vanessa, they met halfway... which meant they met in the street between their houses. Luckily for them nobody else was there. They hugged and kissed in the middle of the street. It was wonderful.

Isabella got up out of her bed. She walked over to Phineas's bed, and then climbed in with him. She kissed him on the lips. Then she gave him a big bear hug. She kept hugging him for the rest of the night. She swore she saw him open one eye and check out what had just happened.

The next morning, Linda called the kids downstairs for breakfast. She had made pancakes. It was her favorite thing to make for breakfast, as well as Phineas's favorite thing to _eat_ for breakfast. Phineas grabbed Isabella by the hand and ran downstairs. She blushed a little when he did that. At the breakfast table, Phineas launched into a story about how, in one of his dreams, he had felt a warm fuzzy sensation come over his body, starting at his lips. Then, once that had worn off, he had felt a warm blanket completely cover him. The blanket remained on for the rest of his dreams that night.

Phineas was usually a bad liar, but this time it sounded believable. So later that morning, Isabella went up to him privately and gave him another kiss.

Phineas gasped. "Isabella!" he exclaimed, pretending to be surprised.

She didn't buy it. She told him that she had seen him look at her the night before and that she knew he had been half lying at the breakfast table.

"Oh, so you think I have a crush on you? Is that it?" Phineas said, equal parts nervous and angry.

"Yes, I do. And you know what? I also have a crush on you. There. I admit it." Isabella said. She too was both nervous and angry, but she was also trying to calm Phineas down.

"Well, I kinda figured that part out when you kissed me... on the lips... twice," Phineas replied.

He stopped. Isabella also stopped. Then suddenly, Phineas grabbed Isabella, pulled her in close, and kissed her.


End file.
